fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dennis Bilington (F-Zero)
This article is for the character that appears in F-Zero U. The Gravity by Pringles version of the character can be found here. Thank you! Dennis Bilington is a 21 year old filmmaker and a new pilot that makes his debut in the Wii U game, F-Zero U. He is the pilot of the Pacific Surfliner. Biography Bilington grew up in a affluent and quite wealthy family. Despite the amount of riches, the two fathers of Bilington often encouraged him and his four siblings to avoid a material lifestyle and to go and do what their heart desired. Because of this Bilington made his desire a cause to end poverty, discrimination, and more injustices throughout the universe through the power of the films that he would go on to direct. However, this has made multiple enemies for Bilington the likes of which but aren't limited to Don Genie, Lord Cyber, and Sir Arthur Montague all of which wish to take down Bilington, and have tried to assainate him on more than one occasion. Once while filming a documentary on the F-Zero races, Bilington decided that the race seemed like a lot of fun and decided to apply to the F-Zero acadamy. Now Bilington races throughout the universe enjoying his life, while also trying to avoid those who want him dead. Personality Bilington is seen as a very caring person, as he reveals during his F-Zero interview that he intends to give half of the one billion Space Credits to charity, and mentions that he enjoys teaching children in Mute City how to make films. Despite his kindness, Bilington is said to have a nasty temper that only occurs whenever he has been double-crossed or dissed by anybody, and this often leads to bizarre yet simple means of getting even with the person responsible for his suffering. In addition he's rumored to be best friends with fellow F-Zero pilot Yukarai Korosawa, this is shown by the special headband that she made for him to race with. Appearence Dennis Bilington is mentioned to be quite well-built, and has a skintone compexion that hints that he could possibly be more than one ethnicity. He has a very unique color of hair that appears to be a special type of brown, and he metions in his F-Zero TV interview that his hair color is contrary to popular belief, a dye job and that it's 100% natural. He has very long dreadlocks that are usually tied up into a ponytail, and he also wears a royal purple and jet black flight suit complete with bulletproof armor underneath to protect him from possible assinations. He also wears a special headband on his head, that he states is a symbol of friendship for another pilot. Game Appearences Dennis Bilington made his debut in the Wii U game, F-Zero U. So far this is his only appearence in a video game. Connections to Gravity by Pringles In a similar case to fellow F-Zero pilots James McCloud, and Mr. EAD, Bilington's appearence is strikingly similar to that of another character from the series Gravity by Pringles. Similar to his counterpart, Bilington has the same voice, the same basic design, and the same exact hair style. In addition, he also mentions growing up in a wealthy family, as well as having two fathers and four siblings. However, he never mentions living in Cape Kiskadee or his school and friends. This has led several to believe that there are two variations of the character and he is an alternate version of the Gravity by Pringles incarnation. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:F-Zero Pilots Category:F-Zero (series)